


If Lucifer Needs Consent

by d3athth3kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Foul Language (Only A Little), Gender Neutral Character, If Lucifer Needs Someones Consent, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Then So Do You, male reader - Freeform, suggestions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: What if lucifer showed up in your room wearing a 'If LUCIFER needs someones consent to enter their body, THEN SO DO YOU'?A short drabble.





	If Lucifer Needs Consent

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own supernatual, or any of the characters.
> 
> I have no BETA so if there are any mistakes they are all mine.

You woke with a start, all the lights in your room were still off and a noise sounded from the corner near your desk. When your tired eyes finally grew accustomed to the darkness, you noticed a figure shrouded in shadows.

Your first instinct was to shoot, so you squeezed your eyes shut, clapped your hands and waited for the lights to flicker on. When you first opened them, dots speckled your vision, you blinked your dazzling e/c eyes repeatedly in an attempt to clear the spots, while simultaneously reaching back and pulling your gun from under your pillow. Knowing full well the safety was off you pulled the hammer back and listened as the bullet slide into the chamber, when your eyes finally cleared they revealed Lucifer himself perched on your desk.

''How the hell'd you get in my room!?" you hollered, voice laden with sleep. Luci gave a slight chuckle as he fixed his blue button-up and slid off your desk, socked feet landing on the marble floor. "Oh, that's easy. I just walked in Y/n." he sassed, voice that unholy deep timbre.

At realizing who was invading your privacy, you remove one hand from your gun and pull your covers firmly over your body, "How about, you get the hell out Lucifer!" He gives you a sinister smile before clapping his hands, the lights quickly flicker off and you hear his socked feet pad across your room. You squeeze your eyes shut then hear the snap of his fingers before he claps again, as the lights flickering back on you quickly blink your e/c eyes open to readjust them to the light. The first thing you realize, is the Devil's attire, he's replaced of the green under shirt and blue button-up with a black well fitting suit jacket covering a white t-shirt.

Upon closer inspection of Morningstar's shirt, you become adamant that this is all just a hallucination, -I mean- why else would Satan be wearing a shirt that said 'If LUCIFER needs someone's consent to enter their body, THEN SO DO YOU' ..... it was punctuated by the fact he was posing, left shoulder propped against the wall, right hand pressed to his cheek, lips curled in an innocent smile and icy-blue eyes twinkling under the florescent lights... that along with the headband unceremoniously pushed into his shaggy blond hair, had devil horns and a cute lill bow on it... yeah, hallucination was the best plausible answer.

You lay your gun down on the bedside table, while your sleep hazed mind flickers through the last weeks events, trying to figure out what brought on the hallucinations, -shit- no witches, just a simple salt n' burn, then measly vamp nest.... actually it had been surprisingly quiet the last week.... so.. how could this be happening?

That's when Luce spoke up, "If you'd like, I could answer that for you." His brows shimmied up and down, innocent smile morphing into a smirk. "Oh, Luci," you mocked, voice sweet and innocent, "that would be wonderful." you finish, voice dry as the Sahara Desert.

He gives you the 'grumpy expression of a distraught five year old', before pushing away from the wall and walking towards your bed. "Well, since you asked so nicely Y/n, I guess I can disclose that information." he finishes with a cheeky wink.

You shift uncomfortably as he perches on the edge of your bed, uneasiness flittering through your body, "Can we move this along? I'd really rather be sleeping than conversing with the Devil at.." you look towards the digital alarm clock and groan in agony, -were supposed to leave for a hunt in an hour and a half, fuck- "four o'clock in the morning."

His face falls slightly, but he covers it quickly before speaking. "Well, to put it bluntly, I'm not a hallucination. I'm in your room because you were calling out to me in your dreams."

At this all the color drains from your face.. -Oh no.. It's not possible, Chuck please let this be a hallucination..- Luci gives you a sympathetic smile, "Sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but I saw it all, every naughty thing your depraved mind dreamt of us... all the positions your mind depicted.. all the orifices penetrated.." He wiggles his eyebrows as a blush starts rising up your cheeks.

-Son of a bitch.- You instinctively pull the covers over your head, while slinking down your bed, body curling in on itself. Lucifer gives a slight chuckle before reaching out and dragging his hand down your back. "You have nothing to be worried about child, I've often had similar dreams." His voice sounds as if his mind is replaying them.

You freeze as the prospect of lucifer dreaming of you... then a thought comes to mind. "But angels don't sleep Luce.. so how are you... having similar dreams?" your voice is slightly muffled from the blankets, but he hears you non the less. "Well, that's one thing my dear brother, Castiel never mentioned, that angels CAN sleep if then choose, but they typically dismiss sleep as weak and useless. Most see it as wasting useful hours. But for me, it was a reprieve from the cage, considering Father didn't leave me much to do, so sleeping was a short respite from the heat."

A muffled "Oh" escapes your lips. "That makes sense I guess. But why me?" He drags his hand up your back till It's resting on your shoulder, "Why don't you come out from under there and I'll show you?" You take a moment to wallow in self pity before scooting up your bed and tucking the sheets under your arm pits.

He gives a faint chuckle before scooting closer to you, hand reaching out till his fingers curl around the nape of your neck. He smiles at you, "Is this alright Y/n?" You respond with a small nod, throat too dry to work and lean towards him, your lips meet in a chaste kiss then he pulls back, all to soon. "I didn't choose you, I suppose, Father did. Since the day I saw you with those bumbling Winchester brothers I knew there was something special about you. Something drew me towards you, I'm not sure if it was the shine in your soul or the way you reacted to finding out I was the Devil. All I know is I can't hold myself back any longer, especially with you broadcasting those naughty dreams."

Your face heats back up.. "Wait. How many time have I done that?" He sighs, "This is the first, if you had shown interest sooner I'd have come sooner, but I didn't want to deter you." The faint blush deepens at the thought of Lucifer seeking you out, at the prospect of recreating some of those dreams. "We'll definitely be recreating those dreams sweetheart, every single one of them." He punctuates his words with a wink before leaning in and pressing his smooth lips against yours again, you instantly scoot closer, hands trailing up his arms till they wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss.

The kiss seems to last for hours but ends abruptly when someone clears their throat from across the room. You lean around Satan, head peeking over his broad shoulder to find Dean standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest with a stern expression on his handsome face. "Uhm.." Is all your mind supplies.

Luci adjusts his posture until he can see Dean by the door, "Do you mind Winchester?" his voice is playful, nothing like you would expect from the Devil. Dean sends Luce a glare before making eye contact with you, his viridescent eyes burning with.... jealousy? "Y/n we're supposed to be leaving for Washington soon, remember?" You give a blank stare, mind still hazy from the kiss, before your eyes drift towards the alarm clock. When you spot the time you realize the boys and you were supposed to head out for a case, in about.. twenty minuets, -shit-.

In your haste to get off the bed you don't realize the sheets are tucked firmly under Luce, you begin to flail as your uper body starts to fall from the bed, skull heading towards the hard marble floor, in a flutter of wings Luci is beside the bed cradling you in his arms. When you look down you realize he caught you moments before your head would have smacked off the floor, your eyes drift back to him and a 'thank you' falling from your kiss swollen lips.

In the doorway Dean's shaking his head, face cradled firmly in his left hand. "Y/n your hopeless. I have no idea how you can be so graceful when hunting monsters but nearly crack your skull open getting out of bed." A chuckle follows his comment, and you soon realize his laughter has attracted Sam. Over Dean's shoulder Sammy gives you a sly smirk before muttering 'It's about damn time' under his breath as he heads towards the kitchen.

Your eyes once again trail back to Lucifer, fingers brushing through his shaggy hair as you tug the hors from his head. "You know what Dean, I've got some unfinished business to attend to. I'm sure Luce can drop me off in the Impala when you and Sam near your destination, It's what a six, seven hour drive to Washington, right?" From the corner of your eye you see Dean's face fall, then heat up at the prospect of you and the Devil getting it on. He stutters out his next sentence of, 'Oh. My. God." before disappearing down the hall, your door slammed shut behind him.

You chuckle to yourself for having scared Dean off then you lean up and reconnect your lips with Luce's, you have a few hours to spare before you have to meet the boys and you wanna make the best of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions about this fic let me know.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for a fic I could maybe write, let me know as well.


End file.
